Black Fire
by Blackpelt
Summary: Shinetail of FireClan fears for a kit, Blackit, who was lost in the forest and found looking different. One eye Red, and the other Blue. Shinetail now wonders if this is a prophecy from MoonClan, and will soon be brought into a world of confusion...
1. Prologue

This is my first ever Warriors Story, so I don't think it'll be any good. But meh, whatever. Please read and Review, and crit would be nice. It's rated T just in case, because knowing me I'll get carried away with putting lots of blood. Yes, I'm wierd.

Anyways, Enjoy the story!

**Black Fire**

Being a Kittypet was no fun to the small black cat that sat on a windowsill. There was nothing that was dangerous to attempt, no battles to fight, no prey to catch. The black furred Kittypet that sat near the window was staring out the window at the forest beyond, and sometimes when she went outside, she heard the yowls and screeches of battling cats. But she was too much of a coward to actually put a paw in the forest. She always feared being attacked and killed. But she still wanted the excitement of battle, the thrill of tearing another cat's fur off and chasing them away from battle. Though she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she were on of the cats getting their fur torn.

She heard her Twolegs calling her, and she leapt off the windowsill, hoping that she could go outside. When she saw the large door of the nest open, she dashed towards it, excitement prickling in her paws. But before she could even make it a fox-length towards the door, she was scooped up by one of the Twolegs. She was stunned for a moment, but soon after, she started struggling and trying to claw the Twoleg, yowling as it carried her towards the door.

"Put me down!" She yowled, finally managing to scratch the Twoleg with a hiss, and dashing out the door. She hated it when her Twolegs picked her up! She skidded to a stop once she realized that she was in the Twoleg's garden. She let out a sigh or relief as she wandered deeper into the garden and underneath a bush that was a few fox-lengths away from the forest. She gazed wonderingly at it, curious to know what lay hidden in its depths. Just then, there was a small mewling sound in the forest, like a kit's desperate cry for its mother. The Kittypet crept closer and out into the open, walking on light paws towards the mewling sound. She blinked a few times out of confusion, and the mewling sound grew louder and she grew closer. As she entered the forest, she saw a small black kit in front of her, which looked like a newborn kit by its size, mewling loudly and pitifully. How come the Twolegs or any of the cats in the forest couldn't hear this?

"Little kit, are you lost?" She asked politely, and the kit looked up at her with large, unnaturally red eyes. As the Kittypet stared back, it felt like icy claws had stricken her everywhere, leaving wounds that burned like fire. She gasped as a cloud of icy breath escaped her mouth and the kit's at the same time. What was happening to her and the kit?

Then, all of a sudden, it felt as if the large, icy talons of a hawk had gripped her, and her body was seized and fell limp, but she was still alive. As the kit's red eyes and the Kittypet's pale blue eyes met, time seemed to freeze. The barking of the dogs in the Twoleg nests stopped, the rustle of the wind in the leaves stopped, and it seemed as if the entire world were holding its breath. Suddenly, a bright flash from the sky brought the world back to life, except for the two cats that were look-alikes, except for their size, and their eyes. Stars were shooting across the sky now, making crisscrossed 'X' shaped in the sky. It seemed as if the Kittypet and the forest kit were now in the same body, like their souls had merged. The large moon was reflected the Kittypet's and kit's eyes, like they were pools of red and blue. Their black fur was glowing in the dark, and the forest became silver in the moonlight.

"MoonClan..." The Kittypet said.

"FireClan..." The kit said in its small voice.

As the two cats said these two words, the Kittypet vanished somehow, leaving the kit alone again, wailing.

But something was different about this kit. Instead of both eyes being red, one of its eyes was a pale blue.

"My kit! Blackit it missing!" A smoky-gray she-cat yowled, dashing around the clearing of FireClan's camp. Her yowling seemed to set of some sort of alarm, because more cats ran into the clearing, searching for the little black kit.

"Shinetail, you search near Twolegplace! Shadefur, you search near TallRocks! Everyone else, stay in camp and search here!" A large white-furred she-cat yowled.

"Yes, Snowfur!" the two cats, Shinetail and Shadefur meowed, dashing off into the directions they were told to go.

"Smokefur, make sure that the rest of your kits are in the nursery, and make sure that the other kits don't leave." Snowfur mewed calmly to the gray she-cat who was searching frantically for her kit. She nodded and dashed into the nursery.

"Where could those kits be?" Snowfur wondered to herself, running to search in the warriors' den.

----

A silver cat raced through the woods towards Twolegplace, calling out.

"Blackit! Blackit, where are you?" A small mewling sound met her words, and she dashed towards it. She saw the little black kit at the edge of the forest. She nudged the little black kit, which looked up at her with large red and blue eyes. Shinetail looked at the kit, puzzled at the color of its eyes, but shook it off and picked the kit up by the scruff and ran towards FireClan's camp. As she ran, the kit dangling from her jaws and silent as it looked ahead, she couldn't help but wonder why this kit's eyes were two different colors, and odd colors at that. But as she made it back into camp, every eye turned towards her and the black kit.

"Blackit!" Smokefur yowled, bursting into the clearing as Shinetail put the kit down in front of her, sitting and curling her tail over her paws. But there was a frown on her face and a distant look in her eyes. Was she the only one who noticed that this kit had two different colored eyes? Or was it that nobody else realized that one of the kit's red eyes had changed color? Something had happened to this kit, and that was evident because it wasn't a different kit. It was Blackit, her scent and the scent of FireClan on her fur. Something wasn't right.

_MoonClan, is this a prophecy? _She asked silently as more cats crowded around Blackit.


	2. Chapter 1

Yeah, this chapter is shorter than the last one. But meh, whatever. I'm listening to music and getting ideas for what's going to happen in the story, because of musical inspiration.

Enjoy Chapter 1!

Oh, and if you would like to see the Clan members, go to my profile and scroll down a bit. You'll find the list of FireClan's Warriors.

**Black Fire**

**Chapter 1**

Smokefur looked at Shinetail and dipped her head in thanks.

"Thank you for finding Blackit!" She quickly thanked, and nudged Blackit back towards the nursery. Blackit was looking at Shinetail with a blank look before she disappeared into the nursery. A gray she-cat sauntered over to Shinetail, looking at her in confusion.

"What's the matter? You look a bit shaken." She asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing's the matter. I'm just wondering why Blackit was over near the Twolegs." She said, lying to her own Clanmate.

"Oh, all right." She replied, dipping her head and walking away towards the warrior's den. Shinetail hated lying, but she noticed that nobody looked at Blackit the same way she did. They didn't even seem to notice... Could they even see it? Or did they just see the same red eyed kit? Shinetail just shook her head, pushing the thought away. She realized that it was now Moonhigh, and she remembered how tired she was. She yawned and trotted over to the warrior's den, trying not to think of Blackit. But no matter what, nightmares disturbed her sleep, nightmares about Blackit.

She sat upon the hill, watching Blackit stare with blank eyes, her red and blue gaze traveling over the land and stopping at the moon. A muttering was heard, and Blackit was saying something. Shinetail strained her ears to hear what she was saying, but only heard small parts.

"Moonlight... Ocean... Blood... Darkness... Saving the Clans." Was the muttering she heard. It confused her, and Blackit's blue and red gaze traveled over to her, and she repeated the words, and again, Shinetail only heard those same words. Then, it appeared as if a black fire had swallowed them both up, and Shinetail woke with a start, breathing shakily as she looked around herself. She was in the warriors den, and all the cats were asleep. She felt a chill creep along her spine. There was something strange about Blackit. Why had she appeared in Shinetail's dream? What did she mean by what she said? These questions made Shinetail's mind reel, and she shook her head quickly and stood up, shaking her pelt and stepping out of the den and into the clearing. The moon wasn't down completely, but it still sunk into the sky. Darkness was still around her, except for the cold moonlight. The chill still crept along her spine, and she felt as if an icy talon had grabbed a hold of her and was freezing her. She heard a rustling from the nursery, and saw Blackit walk out slowly. What was she doing up so late? Shinetail wondered, looking at Blackit curiously.

"Why are you up so late?" Shinetail asked, and Blackit jumped.

"I couldn't sleep..." Blackit replied, walking over and sitting next to Shinetail. Shinetail looked down at her, and realized how much older she looked than before she'd gotten lost near Twolegplace.

"What happened when you were lost?" Shinetail couldn't help but blurt out. Blackit looked at her, her red and blue eyes looking distant.

"I... I don't know. I met this other cat that smelled weird, not like a forest born cat. Then, she just vanished, and I saw a bright flash. I don't really know why that happened, or who that cat was..." She replied, looking down at her paws as if she were trying to think.

"That's strange..." Shinetail replied, trying to search for more words to say, but finding none. She looked thoughtful, and her green eyes were fixed on the black kit.

"So... What did this cat look like?" She said, not even knowing why. The little black kit looked up at her again, fixing her with her blue and red gaze.

"Um... She looked like me. She was pure black. The only difference was that she had blue eyes." Blackit answered. Shinetail tried hiding her surprise and shock, and managed to. She noticed Blackit looking at the sky, and she stood up, stretching.

"It's almost dawn. I'd better be getting back to the nursery." She said, running towards the nursery and Shinetail said a quiet goodbye. She was now wide awake. Blackit had red eyes before she went missing, and she met a Kittypet with blue eyes who looked exactly like her.

Shinetail didn't know what all this meant, but she wanted to find out. Her dream about Blackit was coming back to her now, and she couldn't help but wonder why. All she knew was that it was something important for the safety of the Clan.

"Moonlight... Ocean... Blood... Darkness..." She repeated those words silently to herself, and looked towards the rising sun.

Review, Please!


	3. Chapter 2

**Not much happens in this chapter. I have writer's block right now, and I need ideas. **

**Anyways, Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**

* * *

Black Fire**

**Chapter 2**

Shinetail had been distracted the entire day about what Blackit told her. A cat that looked exactly like her, with blue eyes had just vanished before her eyes, and she came back with two different colored eyes. And plus, Blackit looked older than when she got lost near Twolegplace. Was this a prophecy? Shinetail shook her head, knowing that MoonClan couldn't be talking through a kit, and talking to Shinetail herself about the prophecy. But everything still seemed kind of weird to her.

"Shinetail! You will lead the evening patrol tonight!" Shinetail jumped as Snowfur told her what she had to do, but nodded her head.

"Yes, Snowfur." She replied, ducking her head. She had to push these thoughts away before they got in the way of her duties in the Clan. She stood up and stretched, her limbs aching from staying in one position since the moon was half down. She still couldn't shake the feeling that what happened to Blackit, and what Shinetail was told in her dream, were related in some way. A shadow fell across her face as dark thoughts invaded her mind, thoughts of death and destruction. But she shook her head to clear her mind of the horrific thoughts, and padded towards Berrytail.

"Want to go hunting? The Clan could use it. Especially when Leaf-Bare is coming." Shinetail asked her Clanmate.

"Sure. I'm sure that Goldpaw would enjoy a hunting expedition." Berrytail replied, flicking her tail to the apprentices den where Goldpaw sat, chatting with Topazpaw and Streampaw.

"Goldpaw, we're going hunting with Shinetail." Berrytail said, and Goldpaw scampered over, excitement shining in her bright eyes.

"Great! Where are we going? Are we going near the NightClan border? Or SkyClan?" was the apprentice's eager questions as she hopped about. Shinetail was flicking her tail in amusement as Berrytail lowered her head in embarrassment.

"If we go anywhere near there while you're chattering like that, we'll wake up all the Clans!" Shinetail joked, cuffing the little apprentice over her ear.

"Well, come one then. We'd better get going before her chattering alerts all the prey in the forest." Berrytail meowed, putting her tail in front of Goldpaw's muzzle to silence her as the three cats padded out of camp.

* * *

Their hunting expedition was successful, and for once Goldpaw didn't utter a word as Berrytail taught her how to stalk a bird. It was almost time for Shinetail's evening patrol to leave, and she hadn't even chosen the cats that would go with her. She padded over to Starfang, dipping her head in greeting.

"Hi, Starfang. Mind if you and your apprentice join the evening patrol?" Shinetail asked the white tom.

"Sure." He replied quickly, finishing off the mouse he was eating and slowly rising to his paws. He beckoned Topazpaw over with a flick of his tail, and she sat obediently next to her mentor.

"When are we leaving?" Starfang asked.

"When the Sunhigh patrol returns." Shinetail replied, looking towards the entrance to the camp. Just as her eyes focused on the entrance to the camp, a patrol of four cats trotted back in, looking relaxed and without any alarm, which seemed to relieve Shinetail. The cat at the lead, Moonshine, went to report what she'd seen—if anything—to their leader. As she passed Shinetail and Starfang, she nodded her head to the two and Shinetail nodded back, standing up with Starfang and Topazpaw and trotting out of camp. The sky was starting to become duskier as Shinetail led the patrol near TallRocks and the AquaClan border, looking over the border to see an AquaClan patrol. She nodded her head respectfully as they looked her way, and the leader of the patrol nodded back, and disappeared into a few fronds of ferns.

"Aren't we going near the SkyClan border?" Topazpaw asked, tilting her head to one side questioningly.

"The Dawn patrol checked their border for trespassers earlier, but I don't see why not." Shinetail answered.

"You seem like a better mentor than myself. I don't see why you haven't got a mentor by now." Starfang meowed.

"That's ok with me right now, actually. I'd like to be Blackit mentor when she becomes and apprentice." Shinetail answered. She wanted to find out more about the little kit and what happened. She had a feeling that Blackit wasn't telling her everything she knew, because that dream she had made her think that Blackit knew more.

"Ah, I see. Blackit and you seem to be somewhat similar in a way." Starfang replied.

"What?" Shinetail wondered what he meant.

"You two always seem to be distracted. Blackit doesn't playfight with the other kits, she always seems to be looking at the sky like she's thinking. You were distracted when Snowfur told you that you were to take the evening patrol." Starfang pointed out. Shinetail blinked, not knowing that she was really _that _distracted...

"We'd better get going, then. We'll patrol NightClan's borders too, just in case." She thought that this would take her mind off Blackit. But she still had that feeling of fear and coldness creeping along her spine.

* * *

Shinetail's patrol returned early that dawn, and they found the Dawn Patrol already waiting to leave. Shinetail nodded to them as they left, and Shinetail immediately went to the warriors den, Starfang following her. As Shinetail curled up in her nest, she let out a long sigh. She couldn't take her mind off Blackit for some reason... She couldn't get the little black kit out of her mind, and the red and blue gaze that she saw in her mind's eye bothered her. She repeated the words again:

"_Moonlight, Ocean, Blood, Darkness, Saving the clans..." _

And she drifted into an uncomfortably short sleep, filled with dreams of death, and blood.

* * *

**Told you there wouldn't be much in this chapter. I need some ideas because I want the next chapter to have something important... Stupid Writer's Block...**

**-- Blackpelt**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, would you look at that? I actually bothered to write something long:3. Nothing much important happens here, except for at the end, where I put a cliff hanger because I was too lazy to continue writing. And I wanted to torture you guys for no real reason... I guess I'm just feeling evil today. :3.**

**Enjoy, and remember to review!

* * *

****Black Fire**

**Chapter 3**

As Shinetail awoke, she realized that only she and Starfang were in the den now. Everyone else must be out hunting, Shinetail thought, standing up and stretching.

"Starfang, wake up." She said, nudging the white tom awake. He blinked sleepily at her and stood up, stretching.

"Sunhigh already?" He asked jokingly, and Shinetail flicked his ear with her tail playfully.

"Come on. We can go hunting together with your apprentice." Shinetail suggested, and Starfang nodded eagerly, trotting out of the den after Shinetail. As Shinetail exited the den, she noticed Earthpaw talking to Blackit outside the nursery, and Shinetail overheard some of the parts. He was saying how Blackit might become and apprentice soon, and then she realized how much she looked like she was 6 moons old already. And everyone else seemed to think that she was that old, too. Shinetail decided that she would ask Blazestar what he thought, because it actually did seem that Blackit would become an apprentice soon. Shinetail smiled at the kit as she walked by, and Blackit nodded.

"Hi, Shinetail!" She said, flicking her tail happily. She looked at Starfang curiously with her blue and red gaze, and he nodded to her, purring at the kit. Earthpaw looked at Blackit and said,

"She might become an apprentice soon! She's the oldest kit in the nursery, and I think that she's almost six moons old!" He said eagerly.

"I can't wait until we can train together!" He added, and Shinetail purred with amusement. Blackit has made a friend outside of the nursery apparently.

"Earthpaw!" Shadefur meowed, walking towards the group.

"Aren't you supposed to be out hunting for the Elders and Queens?" She meowed calmly.

"Yes, Shadefur." Earthpaw said, dipping his head. He obviously took that as an order. He scampered away from Blackit and the others, and ran out of the camp to hunt. Blackit shouted a goodbye after him, and Starfang meowed,

"We should get going, too. I'll go get Topazpaw." Shinetail nodded and looked at Blackit, who was looking intently back.

"Earthpaw says I might become an apprentice soon. Who do you think my mentor will be?" She asked, and Shinetail purred with amusement.

"I'm hoping that I'm your mentor." She replied, and Blackit purred.

"I'm hoping the same thing!" Blackit mewed back, a glitter in her eyes. Shinetail couldn't help but purr at the kit's eagerness.

"Blackit!" Smokefur's anxious voice was heard from inside the nursery, and Blackit rolled her eyes.

"I'd better get back in the nursery before Smokefur gets a panic attack." Blackit mewed jokingly, trotting back into the den. Just as Blackit disappeared into the den, she heard Starfang call her and beckon her over with a flick of his tail. Shinetail trotted over and the group of three left through the exit of the camp. The entire time they hunted, Shinetail and Starfang barely said anything, but Topazpaw was chattering about how well her training was going and how Starfang was going to talk to Blazestar about her becoming a warrior. Starfang was gazing at Topazpaw with pride, as if he could already imagine the ceremony. But Shinetail was thinking about Blackit, and how strange it was what happened the day she was lost. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about it, and somehow she knew that Blackit couldn't either.

"Shinetail, you ok?" Starfang asked, noticing her vacant expression.

"Hm? Oh, yeah... I'm just thinking about something..." She replied snapping out of her thoughts.

"Obviously. You did seem a bit distracted earlier. You even let a squirrel get away!" Topazpaw commented, and a hot flush swept through Shinetail from ears to tail-tip with embarrassment. Starfang's whiskers quivered with amusement as Shinetail scuffled her paws on the ground. Without warning, she sauntered away, her senses alert for prey. Starfang followed while Topazpaw snickered, trotting behind them.

* * *

Carrying the prey back to camp, the scents of the mice and the large rabbit that hung from Topazpaw's mouth relaxing Shinetail, and taking her mind off of the prophecy and Blackit. As she and the others returned to the camp, Shinetail immediately heard Blackit's voice, and turned her head to look over towards the nursery to see a group of kits gathered around her, and she seemed to be telling some sort of story. Shinetail bounded over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped the two mice she was carrying, and then trotted over to the group of kits, sitting down behind Icekit and Redkit to listen to Blackit's tale.

"... And then, I was running through the forest, and I heard a cat yowling behind me and I—Oh, Hi, Shinetail!" Blackit stopped her story for a moment so say the quick hello to Shinetail, and then continued.

"Anyways, I looked behind me to see a bunch of cats, like a patrol of huge cats chasing me! They smelled of another Clan, but I didn't know what clan they were from..." As Blackit continued her story, more cats gathered around, curiosity in their eyes as they neared the small black kit.

"... So, as I ran, I heard a barking, and I smelled some weird scent and saw a fox that was bigger than the cats in the group that was chasing me! It jumped out in front of me, and I turned and climbed a tree, watching the fox try to climb up it as well. But that mouse-brain couldn't even reach the first branch! The cats ran away quicker than a squirrel could climb a tree when they saw that fox!" She said, her voice filled with a sort of excitement.

"It was so exciting! And then, I heard a voice in the trees that told me—" Blackit was cut off by Blazestar's yowl, and all the cats looked to see Blazestar sitting on the HighStone, looking over the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the HighStone for a Clan Meeting." He said, his voice ringing out through the camp. Blackit quickly burst through the wall of cats to sit in front of the HighStone, looking up at Blazestar with admiration. Shinetail let out a sigh, trotting over to sit next to Blackit to hear what Blazestar had to say. Shinetail felt Starfang sit next to her, and heard Topazpaw purr with amusement. Shinetail ignored it, and looked up at Blazestar, wondering what the meeting was about. Shinetail noticed Goldpaw and Topazpaw sitting beside each other, chattering away at something with excitement clear in their voices. She became somewhat confused at their excited mews, and wondered what they were talking about. Then, Blazestar's voice rang out in the clearing.

"We are gathered beneath the HighStone to give two apprentices their Warrior names." He said in a loud and clear voice, inclining his head to look at Goldpaw, who trotted up with her mentor, Berrytail.

"Berrytail, do you trust that your apprentice has learned the ways of the Clan?" He asked her, turning to face her.

"Yes, and she will make a fine warrior." Berrytail replied.

"Then I, Blazestar of FireClan, call on my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He finished, looking down at Goldpaw again.

"Goldpaw," He said, turning to her. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Was the question, again said strongly and clearly.

"I do." Was the apprentice's calm mew.

"Then by the powers of MoonClan, I shall give you your warrior name. Goldpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Goldheart. MoonClan honors your bravery." Blazestar finished, resting his muzzle on Goldheart's head. Goldheart gave a respectful lick on his shoulder in return, and bounded towards Berrytail, her eyes shining with excitement as the cats chanted her name.

"Goldheart! Goldheart!" Came the voices of the cats in the clearing.

Blazestar turned his head to Topazpaw and Starfang, and they both trotted to where Berrytail and Goldheart stood moments ago. The ritual was repeated, and Topazpaw was given her warrior name, Topazfire. She bounded happily over to Goldheart, and Shinetail heard them purring loudly. Again, the chants of other cats were heard, celebrating the warrior ritual. Shinetail was amused at their excitement, and remembers the day she became a warrior... She was actually scared in a way, but she still found everything exciting. She and Starfang became warriors at the same time, right after a battle with SkyClan. She still imagined herself being called Shinepaw, and memories came flooding back. She looked down at Blackit, wondering how she would feel after becoming a warrior.

A yowl rang out overhead, and Blazestar still sat upon the HighStone, and Shinetail noticed Grasskit, Redkit, and Twigkit scamper out of the nursery, their pelts gleaming in the setting sun's rays. Was there a warrior and an apprentice ceremony today?

The three kits sat in front of the HighStone, looking up with excitement gleaming in their eyes as Blazestar spoke.

"We gather here this evening to welcome three new apprentices." Blazestar said, flicking his tail to beckon the three kits to stand next to him. Grasskit paced himself, walking forward calmly while his brother and sister dashed past him to clamber onto the HighStone. Grasskit sighed and leapt after them, standing next to Blazestar, who nodded down at him.

"From this day on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known a Grasspaw." At his leader's words, he seemed to glow with pride.

"Mudtail, you are ready for your first apprentice. Teach Grasskit to respect the warrior code like yourself." Blazestar finished, looking at a brown tabby tom in the group of cats. Mudtail nodded respectfully, walking forward and leaping onto the rock, touching noses with his new apprentice. They both scrambled down the rock, and Blazestar looked at Twigkit, whose whiskers were twitching with excitement.

"From this day on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Twigpaw." Twigpaw looked like she wanted to shout out with joy, but she kept her muzzle closed.

"Berrytail, your previous apprentice has been made a warrior, and you shall now mentor Twigkit. Pass on your bravery and loyalty to this apprentice." He finished, and Berrytail repeated Mudtail's action, leaping onto the HighStone and touching noses with her new apprentice, then leaping down.

Finally, Blazestar looked down at Redkit, who was looking up with gleaming eyes filled with excitement of becoming an apprentice.

"From this day on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Redpaw." He meowed, looking over the cats of the clan. Finally, he spoke again.

"Treeclaw, your previous apprentice, Stormcloud, was made a warrior, but was killed in battle soon after. We hope that you train this apprentice with the same respect and wisdom." Blazestar mewed, and Treeclaw repeated what Berrytail and Mudtail had done. Redpaw looked just as eager as his sister to begin training, and he and Twigpaw started asking their mentors questions, barely giving them time to answer. Grasspaw just watched his siblings, chuckling with his mentor. Shinetail stood up, and walked towards the warriors den, knowing that there would be two new warriors sleeping there as well.

* * *

Shinetail watched as a raven flew overhead, screeching with a deathly air in the eerie sound. Blackit was next to her, watching the raven with calm eyes, staring at the massive black shape.

"Darkness..." She muttered, and turned to Shinetail.

"Darkness, the cat who embodies Darkness." Was the clear voice, and Shinetail looked at her in a confused manner. What was Blackit talking about? How could a cat embody a Raven? Or did Blackit mean that a cat that embodies darkness... would that cat belong to NightClan? Before Shinetail could ask questions, the same black fire from her previous dream swallowed them, and threw them into darkness. Shinetail looked at Blackit, but found that she wasn't there. Instead, she saw a cat that was painfully familiar.

* * *

**Starfang and Shinetail, Sittin' in a tree! XD! Sorry. I'm feeling hyper. It's Easter and I gots CANDY! XD! **

**Yeah... Sorry 'bout that. I'm hyper because I had some chocolate... **

**ANYWAYS, I know this chapter was a bit long, and kinda pointless because it was just Shinetail and Starfang going hunting, two apprentices, Topazpaw and Goldpaw, made Warriors, Topazfire and Goldheart. I'm going to update that list in my profile with the Warrior names..**

**Oh, but the only really important part was the end, with the dream. If you can make sense of that prophecy, then tell me through PM and you can come up with a name for Streampaw. She won't be made a warrior for a while, but I still want a name for her.**

**That's all for now.**

**--Blackpelt**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hazzah-ness! Moonstar of FireClan is a GENIUS! He/She exported their last chapter of Falling Smoke (which I reccomend you guys read, because it is very nicely written) And then copy and pasted their story into the exported chappie. Genius! And so, I tried it, and it worked! Hazzah-ness!**

**... Yeah... Random part of the Authoress' note done. Alrighty, anyways, I finished this a couple of days ago and went over it yesterday to fix it up a bit. I had a brilliant idea for a Songfic while writing this chapter and listening to "Before the Dawn" by Evanescence, and it shall be up, oh, say a few months from now...**

**Or at least when Shinetail's dream-- Er, _Nightmare, _actually-- comes true. Yes, it will come true. But not in "Black Fire". It'll come true maybe in the sequal. I'm planning on making this a series. **

**... I've given too much information about the Songfic already... **

**Alrighty. Anyways, This chapter can get a little gory-ish in the beginning with the description. I was even shivering. Meh. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Black Fire 

**Chapter 4 **

Shinetail's eyes grew wide with fear and pain as she stared at the torn cat. She wanted to look away and run, but she couldn't move, like she was frozen in leaf-bare ice. The cat's white flanks were still moving, but barely. His white fur was covered in blood, and his left ear looked half torn off. His eyes were glazed in pain, and Shinetail couldn't believe how much fear was in those cat's green eyes as he stared ahead of himself, sightlessly gazing past Shinetail. This cat was slaughtered, but by whom, she didn't know.

"S-Starfang..." She said, her voice filled with grief. The white pelt of one of her best friends was stained by blood, and it was obviously from a battle he'd lost. Shinetail heard murmurings, and expected them to be the voice of an older and wiser Blackit. But instead, the voices were of other cats. She didn't care. She was deaf to their words, but even if she wanted to hear, she wouldn't be able to bear the message had it been a warning about this happening. She forced herself to look away from the slaughtered cat, who she could tell was still alive, and going through pain that felt like searing fire. She opened her eyes, looking to her side, and breathing as if she'd been running for moons. She didn't want to see that horrible image of her best friend with so much blood and so torn apart. As she looked away from the painful sight, she saw another cat, its paws covered in blood. The cat was a shadow, except for its eyes. Its eyes gleamed in the darkness with unsuppressed satisfaction. They were blood red eyes that glowed in the darkness. The shadow's tail waved with satisfaction, like it had caught a plump vole. But this shadow apparently had its paws covered with another creature's blood. Starfang's blood.

"No... How could... You killed... No..." Shinetail felt herself choking on her words, and the shadow of the red eyed cat was looking at her, its red eyes looking distant. It seemed as if the cat didn't see her, because it stalked past her, looking at Starfang's broken body. Shinetail couldn't bring herself to look back at Starfang. She still faced her side, clamping her eyes shut, knowing that she wouldn't be able to bear the sight.

"Do you now see what happens when you interfere, mouse-brain?" It hissed in a barely audible voice. Shinetail heard though, and slowly looked at the cat, managing to avoid looking at Starfang's slaughtered appearance.

"I knew you would betray us all..." Starfang rasped, blood making him gurgle as he spoke. Shinetail imagined the blood flowing out of his mouth, and tried pushing the image away, but unable to.

"Yes, this is why I had to kill you." The shadow replied, looking at Starfang with menace. Who was this cat? Who had betrayed FireClan? Shinetail didn't know how she could tell that this shadow had betrayed FireClan, and she guessed that it was MoonClan telling her so.

"No!"

Shinetail heard a yowl from behind her, and swiftly turned her head. She saw another cat, which looked just like herself. She realized that she must be invisible to the cats in her dream, and realized it when the shadow walked right through her to confront the copy of herself. Shinetail looked utterly confused. How could she be in two places at once?

"Starfang!" She yowled, frozen in place. The shadow glared at her, red eyes shining malevolently.

"So, Shinetail. You'd like to join your dying friend in MoonClan?" It hissed with malice. "Then I'll grant your wish, you stupid furball." The shadow said, and leapt at the Shinetail in her dream. Everything darkened then, leaving blue and red eyes staring at Shinetail, and a warning.

_"Moonlight will die in a cloud of smoke." _

"Shinetail! Shinetail, wake up already!"

Shinetail felt a paw prod her in the side, and she woke with a start. She saw Riverheart standing over her, prodding her awake.

"What's up with you? You look like a startled squirrel." He meowed, looking at her worriedly. Shinetail was trembling as she sat up, and her fur was ruffled.

"I-It's nothing... It was just a dream." She said, trying to calm down. She suppressed a shiver as the thought of the ominous prophecy, and the nightmare.

_"Moonlight will die in a cloud of smoke" _ Shinetail didn't know what the message meant, but shivered as the image of Starfang's broken body reappeared in her mind's eye, and she stopped herself from wailing out loud with grief. The dream couldn't be real. Shinetail then recalled Blackit's previous prophecy.

_"Moonlight, Ocean, Blood, Darkness, Saving the Clans"_ How could the Moonlight die in smoke? What was the Moonlight anyways? Why would the Moonlight die when it was supposed to save the clans?

These thoughts invaded Shinetail's mind like a swarm of bees, and her mind swam with questions. Why were these ominous messages coming to her? And why was Blackit the one who told her every one of them? She just shook herself to clear her mind of these dark thoughts, and looked towards the entrance of the warrior's den. She noticed that it was nearly Sunhigh, and stretched her tired limbs. She noticed that Starfang was just waking up as well, and she trotted out of the den, recalling last night's nightmare.

Breathing a sigh, she looked out across the clearing and saw Snowfur calling out orders, and sending cats out on patrols. Shinetail noticed that she hadn't been called on, and thanked MoonClan that she could have a day off. Stretching again, she sat down in the clearing, and Blackit skipped happily over to her. But Shinetail could just make out a troubled gleam in the kit's eyes, and her happy look was just a cover. Shinetail ignored it, and meowed to the kit.

"Hi there, Blackit." She said as Blackit approached, and Blackit gave a small nod in greeting.

"Hi! Smokefur says I'll be an apprentice soon! And so will Icekit and Brownkit!" She mewed eagerly, looking up at Shinetail with shining eyes, and the troubled look was long gone. Shinetail couldn't help but feel brightened and unworried by the kit's eagerness. She looked at Blackit like she was a normal kit, but then glimpsed at the two different eyes, and remembered that she had disappeared in the forest not long ago and was changed. The mystery of what had happened was still left unsolved, but for how long?

"I wonder who my mentor will be." Blackit said, still sounding eager. The familiar yowl at the top of the HighStone told Shinetail that Blazestar was calling a meeting. Blackit jumped up eagerly and raced to the base of the HighStone, her tail waving eagerly. Shinetail padded over to sit next to her, and looked up at the HighStone to see Blazestar gazing at the gathering cats.

But Shinetail heard something rustle in the undergrowth, and flicked her head sharply to where the sound came from. Apparently nobody else had heard this, because they all seemed unalarmed. As Shinetail gazed at the undergrowth, she felt Blackit's fur bristling next to her. Shinetail glanced at her, and saw that she was looking at the undergrowth as well. Blackit had sensed danger too.

And Shinetail sensed danger nearby as well. Something was there, and nobody but she and Blackit had noticed.

* * *

**Well... How was it? I know it wasn't the best chapter, but meh. I dunno. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Blackpelt**


End file.
